FUT 11 Summer transfers
Here you'll find a list of all the summer transfers, sorted by league. (and in the big leagues in teams) 'Feel free to help.' I think it would be great if we sort the transfers not only by league, but also by club. 'Liga BBVA' 'Athletic Bilbao:' Ander Herrera ((75)) 'Atlético Madrid:' Diego ((82)) Falcao ((85)) Arda Turan ((82)) Adrian ((74)) Sergio Asenjo ((78)) 'Barcelona:' Fabregas ((86)) Alexis Sánchez ((82)) 'Betis:' Roque Santa Cruz ((80)) Chica ((71)) 'Espanyol:' Vladimir Weiss ((76)) Romaric ((75)) Walter Pandiani ((76)) Juan Ángel Albín ((77)) Héctor Moreno ((75)) 'Getafe:' Rubén Pérez ((72)) Güiza ((77)) Michel ((76)) Pedro León ((80)) Mehdi Lacen ((74)) Diego Castro ((78)) Lopo ((81)) 'Granada:' Pape Malikou Diakhaté ((77)) Ikechukwu Uche ((77)) Moises Hurtado ((77)) Hassan Yebda ((74) Carlos Martins ((79)) Yohan Mollo ((75)) Noé Pamarot ((74)) 'Levante:' Aranda (74) 'Málaga:' Santi Cazorla ((83)) Jeremy Toulalan ((83)) Natxo Monreal ((77)) Joaquín ((80)) Ruud Van Nistelrooy ((81)) Joris Mathijsen ((79)) 'Mallorca:' Fernando Tissone ((75)) Chico ((75)) Calatayud ((74)) 'Osasuna:' Raúl García ((75)) Rubén ((75)) 'Rayo Vallecano:' Tamudo ((74)) Raúl Bravo ((75)) 'Real Madrid:' Fabio Coentrao ((82)) Nuri Sahin ((83)) José Callejón ((79)) Hamit Altintop ((79)) 'Real Sociedad:' Carlos Vela ((77)) McDonald Mariga ((75)) 'Sevilla:' Emir Spahić ((77)) Piotr Trochowski ((79)) Manu Del Moral ((78)) 'Sporting de Gijón:' Óscar Trejo ((74)) 'Valencia:' Adil Rami ((81)) Dani Parejo ((78)) Pablo Piatti ((78)) Víctor Ruíz ((77)) Sergio Canales ((76)) 'Villareal:' Jonathan De Guzmán ((77)) Cristían Zapata ((77)) Camunas ((77)) 'Zaragoza:' Rúben Micael ((79)) Fernando Meira ((79)) Pablo Barrera ((77)) Hélder Postiga ((77)) Roberto ((76)) Luis García ((75)) Liga Adelante 'Cartagena:' Abraham Paz ((73)) 'Celta de Vigo:' Fabián Orellana ((73)) 'FC Barcelona “B”:' Kiko ((74)) 'Granada Club de Fútbol:' Carlos Martins ((79)) Ikechukwu Uche ((77)) Moises Hurtado ((77)) Pape Malikou Diakhaté((77)) Yohan Mollo ((75)) Noé Pamarot ((74)) Hassan Yebda ((74)) 'Real Betis:' Roque Santa Cruz ((80)) Chica ((71)) 'Real Valladolid:' Varela ((71)) 'Vallecano Madrid:' Raúl Bravo ((75)) Tamudo ((74)) 'Barclays Premier League' 'Arsenal:' Per Mertesacker ((83)) Gervinho ((82)) Mikel Arteta: Everton ((82)) Yossi Benayoun ((79)) Park Chu Young ((76)) Aaron Ramsey ((76)) André Santos ((75)) Armand Traoré ((73)) Henri Lansbury ((67)) Francis Coquelin ((64)) 'Aston Villa:' Shay Given ((84)) Alan Hutton ((79)) Charles N'Zogbia ((79)) Jermaine Jenas ((76)) 'Blackburn Rovers:' Simon Vukčević ((78 )) Scott Dann ((77)) Yakubu ((77)) David Goodwillie ((74)) 'Bolton Wanderers:' Nigel Reo-Coker ((76)) David N'Gog ((75)) Tuncay ((75)) Gaël Kakuta ((74)) Tyrone Mears ((73)) Chris Eagles ((71)) 'Chelsea:' Juan Mata ((82)) Raúl Meireles ((80)) 'Everton:' Royston Drenthe ((77)) 'Fulham:' Bryan Ruíz ((81)) John Arne Riise ((80)) Zdeněk Grygera ((74)) 'Liverpool:' Craig Bellamy ((81)) Charlie Adam ((80)) Stewart Downing ((80)) Alberto Aquilani ((79)) (now in Milan) Emiliano Insua ((75)) (now in Sporting CP) Doni ((75)) José Enrique ((73)) 'Manchester City:' Samir Nasri ((85)) Sergio Agüero ((85)) Gaël Clichy ((81)) Owen Hargreaves ((81)) 'Manchester United:' De Gea ((83)) Ashley Young ((83)) Phil Jones ((79)) Tom Cleverley ((77) Danny Welbeck ((76)) 'Newcastle United:' Demba Ba ((80)) Yohan Cabaye ((80)) Sylvain Marveaux ((79)) Davide Santon ((77)) Gabriel Obertan ((76)) 'Norwich City:' James Vaughan ((74)) Bradley Johnson ((72)) 'Queens Park Rangers:' Shaun Wright-Phillips ((80)) Joey Barton ((79)) Luke Young ((77)) Dudley Campbell ((74)) Jay Bothroyd ((74)) Kieron Dyer ((73)) Anton Ferdinand ((72)) 'Stoke City:' Matthew Upson ((80)) Wilson Palacios ((78)) Peter Crouch ((78)) Cameron Jerome ((78)) Jonathan Woodgate ((78)) 'Sunderland:' John O'Shea ((80)) Nicklas Bendtner ((79)) Wes Brown ((78)) Keiren Westwood ((74)) David Vaughan ((74)) Connor Wickham ((74)) Craig Gardner ((74)) 'Swansea City:' Michel Vorm ((77)) José Moreira ((76)) Danny Graham ((72)) Gerhard Tremmel ((72)) Wayne Routledge ((72)) 'Tottenham Hotspur:' Emmanuel Adebayor ((83)) Scott Parker ((80)) 'West Bromwich Albion:' Ben Foster ((80)) Zoltán Gera ((76)) Shane Long ((68)) 'Wigan Athletic:' Crusat ((76)) Patrick van Aanholt ((70)) 'Wolverhampton Wanderers:' Roger Johnson ((78)) Jamie O'Hara ((75)) 'Championship' 'Birmingham City:' Boaz Myhill ((74)) Pablo Ibáñez ((74)) 'Cardiff City:' Kenny Miller ((78)) Robert Earnshaw ((72)) 'Ipswich Town:' Lee Bowyer ((77)) Michael Chopra ((74)) 'Leicester City:' John Paintsil ((77)) Jermaine Beckford ((76)) Michael Johnson ((76)) Paul Konchesky ((75)) Gelson Fernandes ((73)) 'Norwich City:' James Vaughan ((74)) Bradley Johnson ((72)) 'Nottingham Forest:' Jonathan Greening ((73)) 'Portsmouth:' Benjani Mwaruwari ((76)) Erik Huseklepp ((75)) Preston North End: Clarke Carlisle ((73)) 'West Ham:' David Bentley ((78)) Papa Bouba Diop ((75)) Guy Demel ((73)) npower League 1 Will Buckley ((64)) Brighton & Hove Albion 'Serie A' 'Atalanta:' Matteo Brighi ((77)) Luca Cigarini ((76)) Germán Denis ((75)) Andrea Masiello ((74)) Stefano Lucchini ((74)) 'Bologna:' Jean Francois Gillet ((76)) Robert Acquafresca ((75)) Alessandro Diamanti ((74)) Panagiotis Kone ((71)) 'Cagliari:' David Suazo ((78)) Thiago Ribeiro ((76)) Albin Ekdal ((72)) 'Catania:' Nicola Legrottaglie ((77)) David Suazo ((77)) Davide Lanzafame ((76)) 'Cesena:' Antonio Candreva ((75)) Gianluca Comotto ((74)) Eder ((73)) Abdelkader Ghezzal ((73)) 'Chievo:' Michael Bradley ((76)) Christian Puggioni ((75)) Alberto Paloschi ((74)) 'Fiorentina:' Mattia Cassani ((78)) Houssine Kharja ((76)) Andrea Lazzari ((76)) Gianni Munari ((71)) 'Genoa:' Sebastien Frey ((83)) Juraj Kucka ((78)) Cesare Bovo ((76)) Papastathopoulos ((76)) Andreas Granqvist ((76)) Houssine Kharja ((75)) Andrea Caracciolo ((73)) Valter Birsa ((71)) 'Internazionale:' Diego Forlán ((87)) Emiliano Viviano ((80)) Mauro Zárate ((79)) Andrea Poli ((75)) 'Juventus:' Mirko Vučinić ((82)) Andrea Pirlo ((82)) Arturo Vidal ((82)) Eljero Elia ((80)) Reto Ziegler ((79)) 'Lazio:' Miroslav Klose ((83)) Federico Marchetti ((80)) Djibril Cisse ((80)) Lorik Cana ((78)) Juan PabloCarrizo ((75)) Stankevicius ((74)) 'Lecce:' Júlio Sérgio ((79)) Massimo Oddo ((73)) 'Milan:' Philippe Mexès ((82)) Taye Taiwo ((80)) Alberto Aquilani ((79)) Antonio Nocerino ((75)) Alberto Paloschi ((74)) 'Napoli:' Goran Pandev ((81)) Gökhan Inler ((80)) Mario Santana ((76)) Marco Donadel ((74)) Miguel Angel Britos ((74)) 'Novara:' Riccardo Meggiorini ((73)) 'Palermo:' Edgar Álvarez ((76)) Davide Lanzafame ((76)) Mauro Cetto ((76)) Andrea Mantovani ((74)) Edgar Barreto ((72)) 'Parma:' Sergio Floccari ((79)) Jaime Valdes ((78)) Jonathan Biabiany ((77)) Fabio Borini ((71)) 'Roma:' Maarten Stekelenburg ((82)) Miralem Pjanić ((79)) Gabriel Heinze ((79)) Bojan ((79)) Simon Kjær ((78)) Fernando Gago ((78)) Pablo Osvaldo ((77)) Stefano Guberti ((76)) Jose Angel ((73)) Fabio Borini ((72)) 'Siena :' Gaetano D'Agostino ((78)) Daniele Mannini ((77)) Matteo Contini ((76)) 'Udinese:' Antonio Floro Flores ((76)) 'Serie B' 'A. Bergamo:' Matteo Brighi ((77)) Luca Cigarini ((76)) Germán Denis ((75)) Stefano Lucchini ((74)) Andrea Masiello ((74)) 'Bari:' Mariano Bogliacino ((73)) 'F. Torino:' Stefano Guberti ((76)) 'Sampdoria:' Sergio Romero ((77)) Pasquale Foggia ((75)) 'Bundesliga' 'Augsburg:' Sascha Mölders ((64)) 'Bayer Leverkusen:' Andre Schürrle ((80)) David Yelldell ((66)) 'Bayern München:' Manuel Neuer ((86)) Rafinha ((79) Luiz Gustavo ((79)) Jerome Boateng ((77)) 'Borussia Dortmund:' Ivan Perisic ((77)) Ilkay Gündogan ((74)) 'Borussia Mönchengladbach:' Oscar Wendt ((74)) Joshua King ((67)) 'Hamburger SV:' Ivo Iličević ((78)) Per Ciljan Skjelbred ((75)) Michael Mancienne ((74)) Slobodan Rajković ((73)) Jeffrey Bruma ((71)) 'Hannover 96:' Christian Pander ((75)) Henning Hauger ((75)) Artur Sobiech ((68)) 'Hertha BSC:' Änis Ben-Hatira ((73)) Thomas Kraft ((73)) Andreas Ottl ((73)) 'Hoffenheim:' Koen Casteels ((63)) 'Kaiserslautern:' Dorge Kouemaha ((71)) 'Köln:' Sascha Riether ((76)) Sereno ((75)) 'Mainz:' Zdeněk Pospěch ((73)) Anthony Ujah ((67)) 'Nürnberg:' Markus Feulner ((72)) 'Schalke 04:' Ciprian ((76)) Lewis Holtby ((74)) Christian Fuchs ((73)) Ralf Fährmann ((71)) 'VFB Stuttgart:' Julian Schieber ((78)) William Kvist ((76)) Francisco Javier Rodríguez ((76)) Ibrahima Traoré ((71)) 'Werder Bremen:' Sokratis Papastathopoulos ((76)) Mehmet Ekici ((73)) 'VFL Wolfsburg:' Aliaksandr Hleb ((82)) Sotirios Kyrgiakos ((79)) Thomas Hitzlsperger ((77)) Chris ((76)) Christian Träsch ((76)) Patrick Ochs ((75)) Hasan Salihamidzic ((73)) 'Ligue 1' 'Ajaccio:' Ochoa (79) 'AJ Auxerre:' Edouard Cissé ((75)) 'Bordeaux:' Nicolas Maurice-Belay ((76)) Joel Landry N'Guemo ((74)) 'Brest:' Jonathan Zebina ((71)) 'Caen:' 'Pierre-Alain Frau ((72)) Jerry Vandam ((66)) 'Dijon: Daisuke Matsui ((73)) Grégory Thil ((74)) 'Evian:' Sidney Govou (80) Christian Poulsen ((77)) Jérôme Leroy ((76)) Cédric Mongongu ((74)) Stephan Andersen ((73)) 'LOSC Lille:' Ireneusz Jelen ((81)) Joe Cole ((80)) Dimitri Payet ((79)) Benoît Pedretti ((78)) 'Lorient:' Mathieu Coutadeur ((75)) 'Lyon:' Mouhamadou Dabo ((77)) 'Marseille:' Morgan Amalfitano ((79)) Jérémy Morel ((77)) Gennaro Bracigliano ((73)) 'Montpellier:' Hilton ((76)) 'Nice:' Fabrice Abriel ((76)) Fabián Monzón ((63)) 'Paris Saint-Germain:' Kévin Gameiro ((82)) Javier Pastore ((82)) Diego Lugano ((82)) Jérémy Ménez ((79)) Mohamed Sissoko ((78)) Blaise Matuidi ((75)) Milan Biševac ((75)) 'Rennes:' Jonathan Pitroipa ((74)) Julien Fére ((74)) 'Saint-Étienne:' Stepháne Ruffier ((80)) Jean-Pascal Mignot ((77)) Florent Sinama-Pongolle ((76)) Steed Malbranque ((74)) Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang ((74)) Jérémy Clément ((74)) Max Gradel ((73)) Lynel Kitambala ((72)) 'Ligue 2' 'A.S. Monaco' Ludovic Giuly ((76)) Marama Vahirua ((75)) Rabiu Afolabi ((73)) Scottish Premier League 'Heart of Midlothian:' John Sutton ((71)) 'Hibernian:' Garry O'Connor ((72)) 'Rangers:' Carlos Bocanegra ((75)) Juanma Ortiz ((74)) Lee Wallace ((73)) Dorin Goian ((73)) 'St. Mirren:' Gary Teale ((64)) Irish League Bohemians FC: Ger O'Brien ((56)) 'Dundalk FC:' Jason Byrne ((64)) Mark Quigley ((64)) 'Eredivisie' 'Ado den Haag:' Wesley Verhoek ((68)) 'Ajax:' Theo Janssen ((79)) Dmitry Bulykin ((72)) Kolbeinn Sigthórsson ((72)) 'AZ Alkmaar:' Jozy Altidore ((76)) Roy Beerens ((75)) 'FC Twente:' Leroy Fer ((73)) 'Feyenoord:' Otman Bakkal ((74)) NEC: Krisztián Vadócz ((73)) PSV: Georginio Wijnaldum ((79)) Dries Mertens ((76)) Tim Matavž ((75)) Przemysław Tytoń ((75)) Timothy Derijck ((68)) 'Vitesse:' Anthony Annan ((78)) 'Russian League' 'A. Makhachkala:' Samuel Eto'o ((86)) Yuriy Zhirkov ((81)) Balázs Dzsudzsák ((80)) Mehdi Carcela-Gonzalez ((75)) 'CSKA Moskva:' Vladimir Gabulov ((79)) 'FC Rostov:' Héctor Bracamonte ((74)) 'Krylya Sovetov Samara:' Sergey Kornilenko ((76)) 'Lokomotiv Moskva:' Felipe Caicedo ((76)) Zapater ((73)) Victor Obinna ((72)) 'Rubin Kazan:' Nelson Haedo Valdez ((78)) Alexei Eremenko ((73)) 'Spartak Moskva:' Demy de Zeeuw ((77)) Emmanuel Emenike ((73)) 'Terek Grozny:' Jonathan Legear ((75)) Martin Jiránek ((74)) Ewerthon ((74)) 'Zenit St. Petersburg:' Domenico Criscito ((78)) 'Liga do Brasil' 'A. Goiânia:' Anselmo ((62)) 'Atlético Mineiro:' Dudu Cearense ((78)) Guilherme ((69)) 'Atlético Paranaense:' Cleber Santana ((74)) Kléberson ((74)) Rafael ((71)) 'Botafogo:' Renato ((77)) 'Corinthians:' Adriano ((79)) Lulinha ((67)) 'Cruzeiro': Brandão ((76)) Emílson Cribari ((72)) 'Flamengo:' Alex Silva ((78)) Junior Cesar ((73)) 'Florianópolis:' Lincoln ((78)) Leandro Lima ((71)) 'Fluminense:' Rafael Sóbis ((77)) Fabricio ((71)) 'Grêmio:' Gilberto Silva ((78)) Damian Escudero ((71)) Carlos Alberto ((77)) 'I. Porto Alegre:' Mario Bolatti ((75)) Jô ((75)) Ilsinho ((74)) 'Palmeiras: ' Henrique ((77)) Wellington Paulista ((73)) 'Santos:' Alan Kardec ((74) Ibson ((74)) 'São Paulo:' Luís Fabiano ((84)) Denilson ((79)) Cícero ((75)) 'Vasco da Gama:' Diego Souza ((77)) Bernardo ((73)) 'Liga Portuguesa' 'FC Porto:' Steven Defour ((78)) Djalma ((73)) Eliaquim Mangala ((73)) 'SC Braga:' Ukra ((74)) 'Sport Lisboa Benfica:' Capdevila ((80)) Ezequiel Garay ((80)) Axel Witsel ((75)) Hassan Yebda ((74)) Nemanja Matic ((70)) 'Sporting CP:' Alberto Junior Rodríguez ((79)) Diego Capel ((79)) Valeri Bojinov ((78)) Emiliano Insua ((75)) Stijn Schaars ((75)) Pereirinha ((75)) Oguchi Onyewu ((75)) Jeffrén ((72)) 'Vitória de Guimarães:' Pedro Mendes ((76)) 'Turkish Super League' 'Besiktas JK:' Egemen Korkmaz ((77)) 'Bursaspor:' Michaël Chrétien ((74)) Prince Tagoe ((73)) 'Eskisehirspor:' Dédé((76)) 'Fenerbahçe SK:' Emmanuel Emenike ((73)) 'Galatasaray SK:' Tomáš Ujfaluši ((79)) Felipe Melo ((78)) Emmanuel Eboué((77)) Johan Elmander ((76)) 'Istanbul BB:' Pierre Achille Webó ((75)) 'Kardemir Karabükspor:' Luton Shelton ((73)) 'Kayserispor:' Gökhan Ünal ((77)) Cristian Riveros ((74)) Zurab Khizanishvili ((73)) Peter Pekarik ((73)) 'Trabzonspor:' Didier Zokora ((81)) Halil Altintop ((76)) Volkan Sen ((74)) Paulo Henrique ((73)) Hellas Liga AEK Athens: Eidur Gudjohnsen ((75)) 'Olympiakos CFP:' Jean II Makoun ((80)) Orbaiz ((75)) 'Panathinaikos FC:' Gergely Rudolf ((72)) Vitolo ((72)) Toché((72)) Süper Lig Besiktas JK: Egemen Korkmaz ((77)) 'Bursaspor:' Michaël Chrétien ((74)) Prince Tagoe ((73)) 'Eskisehirspor:' Dédé((76)) 'Fenerbahçe SK:' Emmanuel Emenike ((73)) 'Galatasaray SK:' Tomáš Ujfaluši ((79)) Felipe Melo ((7) Emmanuel Eboué((77)) Johan Elmander ((76)) 'Istanbul BB:' Pierre Achille Webó((75)) 'Kardemir Karabükspor:' Luton Shelton ((73)) 'Kayserispor:' Gökhan Ünal ((77)) Cristian Riveros ((74)) Zurab Khizanishvili ((73)) Peter Pekarik ((73)) 'Trabzonspor:' Didier Zokora ((81)) Halil Altintop ((76)) Volkan Sen ((74)) Paulo Henrique ((73)) Superliga 'FC Kopenhavn:' Pepe Paté Diouf ((74)) Pro League 'KRC Genk:' Mohamed Adama Sarr ((75)) 'RSC Anderlecht:' Milan Jovanovic ((80)) Dieumerci Mbokani ((78)) 'Standard de Liège:' Ignacio González ((74)) Tippeligaen 'Molde FK:' Jo Inge Berget ((73)) Ekstraklasa 'Legia Warszawa:' Danijel Ljuboja ((75)) A. Bundesliga 'FC Red Bull Salzburg:' Petri Pasanen ((72)) Ceská Liga 'Baník Ostrava:' Václav Sverkoš ((74)) A-League 'Energie Cottbus:' Martin Fenin ((74)) 'Melbourne Victory FC:' Harry Kewell ((77)) 'MLS ' D.C. United: Dwayne De Rosario ((75)) 'Los Angeles Galaxy': Robbie Keane ((78)) 'Toronto FC:' Torsten Frings ((81)) Mohamadou Idrissou ((76)) Eintracht Frankfurt Ismael Blanco ((76)) San Luis Carlos Salcido ((75)) Tigres U.A.N.L. Lincoln ((78 )) Avaí John Carew ((80)) West Ham United Pierre Achille Webó ((75)) İstanbul BB Dieumerci Mbokani ((78 )) Anderlecht Ludovic Giuly ((76)) AS Monaco Zapater ((73)) Lokomotiv Moskva Gelson Fernandes ((73)) Leicester City Jeffrén ((72)) Sporting * Luton Shelton ((73)) Kardemir Karabükspor Kalu Uche ((76)) Neuchâtel Xamax Sergio Canales ((76)) Valencia CF Héctor Bracamonte ((74)) FC Rostov Stipe Pletikosa ((77)) FC Rostov Wayne Routledge ((72)) Swansea City David Stockdale ((71)) Ipswich Town Dédé ((76)) Eskişehirspor Bruno Gama ((74)) RC Deportivo Kenny Miller ((78 )) Cardiff City Jo Inge Berget ((73)) Molde FK Michael Johnson ((76)) Leicester City Zurab Khizanishvili ((73)) Kayserispor Milan Jovanović ((80)) Anderlecht Felipe Caicedo ((76)) Lokomotiv Moskva Matthew Taylor ((75)) West Ham United Dorin Goian ((73)) Rangers Germán Lux ((71)) RC Deportivo Fernando Muslera ((77)) Galatasaray SK Ibson ((74)) Santos John Pantsil ((77)) Leicester City Eduardo ((80)) SL Benfica Rafael Sóbis ((77)) Fluminense Lee Wallace ((73)) Rangers Jô ((75)) Internacional Ignacio González ((74)) Standard Liège Barry Ferguson ((78 )) Blackpool Cribari ((72)) Cruzeiro Darío Cvitanich ((72)) Boca Juniors Daniel de Ridder ((72)) Grasshopper-Club Leandro Lima ((71)) Avaí Stefano Guberti ((76)) Torino Alejandro Domínguez ((78 )) River Plate Fernando Cavenaghi ((77)) River Plate Vitolo ((72)) Panathinaikos FC Clarke Carlisle ((73)) Preston North End Felipe Melo ((78 )) Galatasaray SK Henrique to Palmeiras (77) Camunas to Villarrel (77) Pedro Mendes to Guimaraes (76) Martin Jiranek to Grozny (74) Denilson to Sao PAulo (79) Eidur Gudjohnsen to AEK (75) Ewerthon to Grozny (74) Alan Kardec to Santos (74) Marco Russ to Wolfsburg (72) Toche to Panathinaikos (72)) Johan Elmander to Galatasaray (76) Juanma Ortiz to Rangers (74) Jonathan Greening to Nott Forest (73) Roger Johnson to Wolves (78 ) Frank Rost to Red Bulls (80) Alex Silva to Flamengo (78 ) John Arne Riise to Fulham (80) Axel Witsel to Benfica (75) Paul Konchesky to Leicester (75) Jay Bothroyd to QPR (74) Woodgate to Stoke (78 ) Moreira to Swansea (76) Riether to Cologne (76) Pape Pate Diouf to Copenhagen (75) Vaughan to Sunderland (74) Pereirinha to Sporting (75) Caldwell to Birmingham (74) Bowyer to Ipswich (77) Phillips to Blackpool (74) Pablo Piatti >>78 Valencia David Navarro >>79 Neuchatel Xamax Ukra >>74 Braga Demy De Zeeuw >>77 Spartak Moscow Valeri Bojinov >>78 Sporting Erwin Hoffer >>73 Eintracht Frankfurt Robert Earnshaw >>72 Cardiff City Kiko >>74 Barcelona B Abraham Paz >>73 FC Cartagena Cristian Riveros >>74 Kayserispor Míchel >>74 Hércules CF Michael Chopra >>74 Ipswich Town Nemanja Matić >>70 SL Benfica Christian Benítez>77 América {C}Gökhan Ünal >77 Kayserispor Gilberto Silva >78 Grêmio Domenico Criscito >78 Zenit St. Petersburg César Delgado >79 Monterrey Torsten Frings >81 Toronto FC Hassan Yebda >74 SL Benfica Craig Gardner >74 Sunderland Dwayne De Rosario >75 D.C. United Oguchi Onyewu >75 Sporting * Petri Pasanen >72 Red Bull Salzburg Nassim Ben Khalifa >68 BSC Young Boys Djalma >73 FC Porto Abdoulaye Faye >76 West Ham United Diego Alves 82 Nolan, Kevin 79 Ba, Demba 80 Friedel, Brad 82 Douchez, Nicolas82 Gameiro, Kévin 82 Rami, Adil 81 Cabaye, Yohan 80 Schürrle, Andre 80 Toulalan, Jérémy83 César (GK) 79 Zokora, Didier 81 Larsson, Sebastian79 Amalfitano, Morgan79 Rodríguez, Alberto Junior79 Diego C astro 78 Lopo 81 Manu Del Moral 78 Trochowski, Piotr 79 Dani Parejo 78 Ujfaluši, Tomáš 79 Renato 77 Pedretti, Benoît 78 Perišić, Ivan 77 Bracalli 77 Salvio, Eduardo 74 José Callejón 79 Korkmaz, Egemen 77 Henderson, Jordan 79 Jones, Phil 79 Rafinha 79 Schieber, Julian 78 Lakic, Srdjan 76